magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dust Bunny
Dust bunnies are common household pests that typically live in attics and old, seldom-used rooms. In large dwellings with plenty of food, like the Keep, they may migrate to areas still occupied by humans and other creatures in response to their ever-growing numbers. The natural habitat of the dust bunny appears to be tied to human buildings, giving some the suspicion that these creatures were first created by a mischievous magician. Whatever the original intent, dust bunnies themselves are fairly harmless, and only nip when threatened, or when the unfortunate inhabitant of the bed they live under leaves an arm or leg dangling over the edge. Dust bunnies are territorial by nature, forming complex prides to defend their land and feed their hatchlings. Magi can often find a large infestation in the more remote rooms in the Keep, and unless they prove to be an issue, will leave the bunnies alone. Every so often, however, the dust bunny population in the Keep increases dramatically and the bunnies must be rounded up so that they don't get in trouble with the many creatures that dwell in the Keep. Finding uses for these bunnies is a constant challenge, and while most are relocated to the lower depths and abandoned rooms, some magi choose to keep them as pets. This is often a great delight for the younger students, and a great detriment to hypersensitive teachers. Egg You keep finding these little balls of fluff under your bed. Hatchling Hatchling dust bunnies are known for their fluffiness, and young students can be found sneaking the marble-sized creatures into the Keep as new companions. Bringing dust bunnies to the Keep isn't entirely necessary, however, as they tend to multiply at an alarming rate when left on their own. The well-known ability of the bunnies to make a dusty mess wherever they go leads some magi to blame the state of their rooms on their furry little companions, though no dust bunny, however disorderly, wants anything to do with a magi's dirty laundry. As hatchlings, the dust bunnies are harmless and not yet able to spread dust like the adults - though they can't seem to do anything to keep it from collecting on their fur, and in fact appear to enjoy rolling around in dirt and sand. The hatchlings spend much of their time play-fighting each other, learning crucial skills that will help them later on in life when they disperse and form or join new groups. Although many of the additions that students sneak into the Keep are orphaned, the dust bunnies born there live in large prides, protected by a watchful male or their mothers at all times. Adult Students who sneak baby dust bunnies into the Keep soon regret it, for the hatchlings grow quickly and the adults make less convenient companions. Dust bunnies are not inclined to follow any request given to them, and as soon as they feel the need to stake out their own territory, they will run under the nearest bed or sofa and not come out. Fully-grown, dust bunnies are only about the size of a person's fist, much of this being their fluffy fur, but they require claims of territory at least three rooms wide for hunting and foraging. Dust bunny prides are arranged by one to four large males, who will lay claim to a territory and defend it from other dust bunnies, or passing feet, or over-curious pets that sniff under the wrong couch. The females make up the bulk of a pride with more females in a large pride protected by a team of males. Female dust bunnies spend the night finding food, often sneaking into drawers and knap-sacks for uneaten crumbs, while the males are concerned primarily with protecting their pride and territory. The males sport a large mane of fluff that covers most of their bodies, and which the hatchlings will hide in when threatened. Most conflicts with neighboring prides are brief and rarely come to fighting; dust bunnies will thump their tails on the ground, spreading dust and producing a sound as a continuous claim to their territories. They rarely fight, but any overly-curious student who has stuck their hand under a bed can assure you that they have quite sharp teeth. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 525 *Obtained from quest: Please Don't Feed the Dust Bunnies *Released: September 10th,2014 *Sprites: DarrkestDrow *Description: PKGriffin *Gender Dimorphism: **Males have very thick fluffy brown fur **Females have smooth black/gray fur Category:2014 Creatures Category:Limited Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Lagomorphs Category:Rabbits